Is this online or real life?
by meinstorie
Summary: When you just meet someone online and suddenly they is at your school. What would be your reaction? Well, that is the idea of this fanfiction. Ship is Spamano (I LOVE IT)
1. We just met!

So another SpaMano, haha, I love the ship just so much!

Anyways, I was just thinking that how people have online friends and want to meet them so why not make a weird fanficion about Antonio and Lovino meeting online and just after a short time on chatting Antonio decides to act, yeah. I know it's weird but I just had the idea

HAH, I hope you enjoy it and rewiews would be nice like always

* * *

Lovino felt so pissed at his brother. Why did Feliciano decide to take control of his life like this? Lovino cursed at the computer screen and tried to find away to escape this. But if he would do that Feliciano would make that sad face again and Lovino didn't want that. How annoying his brother could be but making him sad wasn't an option. Feliciano had been whining about how he was worried about Lovino because he had no friends or not even people he liked besides his family. So his idiotic little brother had decided to help by making him an account to this weird website. For how Lovino looked at it, it seemed more of a dating website than a friend making website. Not that he would care anyway.

Feliciano about an hour ago had come to Lovino's room looking very excited about something. He had made his big brother follow him to the living room where the only computer of the house was. He had proudly showed off this website he had found. And before Lovino could even do anything Feliciano had made him an account to that website.

Now there he was, sitting on the chair staring at the screen. His mouse was on the delete account –button but he couldn't click it. If Feliciano would find out he would start crying and speaking all nonsense.

Lovino clicked on the profile and went to the bio section. For a moment he just stared at his blank bio. Then me moved his hand on the keyboard and started typing.

'I don't even want to be on this website so even if you felt like talking to me, fuck off.'

He looked at his bio with a satisfied look. It wasn't like he would even use this website at all so better just make sure there won't be any idiots trying to talk to him.

He closed the window of the website and sighed. His brother really was an idiot. And he wouldn't delete the website but he didn't mean to use it.

~xxxxxxxxxx~

After a long time at school the brown haired Italian sat on the couch to look some stupid TV-shows that would happen to be on. But he was soon interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Ve~ Frantello~" A soft and similar voice came behind Lovino.

The older Italian turned around to look at his little brother who was looking as happy as ever. He was letting out soft 've' sounds as he always did. There was no point to those noises but he still kept making them all the time.

"What is it idiot?"

Lovino was as rude as always with his speaking manner but Feliciano ignored it and smiled.

"You should go on your account to see if you have got any friends!"

Feliciano sounded pretty excited about that. The curl on his head formed a small heart as he once again let out that one pointless noise.

The older Italian groaned with annoyance but he really couldn't say no to his brother. He shot a glare at him but once again Feliciano seemed to ignore it. And soon the younger Italian had run off to the kitchen to make some pasta. When did he even cook anything else?

With a roll of his eyes Lovino got up from the comfortable couch and sat on the chair in front of the computed table. He pulled the chair closer to the table and opened the computer.

Soon enough he had typed the websites address. He stared at his profile picture. It was a picture of him when their family had visited Spain last summer. Lovino wasn't even smiling in the picture but the scenario looked nice. And how the wind made his hair look soft was nice. He had to admit it was a nice picture but Feliciano had gone on and on about how he should have smiled.

Suddenly a soft notification noise got him by a surprise and he turned to look at the right down corner of the screen. He had received a message. He opened a chat and it said. 'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo has asked you to chat. Will you accept?' Then below that were the options 'Yes' and 'No'.

Lovino was about to click the no button but suddenly his brother screamed and his hand slipped. He turned to look in the direction of the kitchen cussing under his breath. Soon there was a soft sound of water running and Lovino knew he wouldn't need to check on his brother. He had probably touched the stove by accident again.

The Italian turned back to the screen and noticed he had accidently clicked on the profile of the person who had sent him a chat request. He immediately noticed his profile picture.

The person in the picture had a beautiful tanned skin and emerald green eyes. His dark brown hair looked messy but soft. He had a smile on his lips which made Lovino's heart suddenly skip a beat. And the scenario was the thing to surprise Lovino, since he had been there. The picture was taken in Spain. He also noticed that the person was only a year older than him, 17.

Suddenly without even his own full will the Italian clicked on the chat and accepted the tanned man's chat request. It didn't even take that long that a message appeared in the chat box.

'Hola! I'm Antonio and sorry for suddenly sending you a message. But I couldn't help but notice that your profile picture was taken in Spain, my home country. And your bio made me laugh so here I am, messaging you!'

Lovino looked at the quite long message from Antonio and after reading it he could feel his face turn a bit hotter. He moved his fingers to type the answer.

'Ciao.'

That was all he could say, he felt so shy all out of blue. Usually he would just have given a rude introduction. But for some reason his heart was racing. He had made this person laugh without even trying.

'Oh? You aren't the talking type? Well it's okay, I'm just happy you even answered!'

Lovino almost fell off of his chair when the reply came. Antonio was happy that he had answered. The plain, quiet Lovino had made someone happy just by answering their message.

'So, if you don't mind, can I ask you where you live? Since I already do know your name, since it's said in your profile.'

The Italian's heart was almost jumping out from his chest at that moment. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

'Uh, no I don't mind bastard. I live in Italy.'

Lovino mentally hit himself at his reply. Why couldn't he be nice, even for once in his life? The Spaniard would certainly not answer him because of his rudeness just now.

'Oh! That is only an ocean away. So you have visited Spain? What do you think of the country?'

For Lovino's surprise Antonio answered. For a moment he couldn't believe it. People always stopped talking to him once he opened his foul-mouth.

'Si. I visited that place with my little brother. I think it was okay for the fact that it was so fucking hot sometimes.'

Lovino waited for the reply. His heart was squeezing as he stared at the screen.

'Great you like it! I know this is weird thing to ask but did your brother tell you to make this account? Since in your bio you said, you didn't even want to be here.'

He blinked few times. How did he guess that? Well it wasn't what actually happened but quite close.

'Kind of. He made this account for me before even asking if I fucking wanted it.'

He felt a bit annoyed again. His brother really should ask him if he wanted stuff like this. And of course the answer was a no.

'That explains it. My good friend told me to make an account on this website to get myself a lover or something around that line. He is worried since I haven't dated anyone in three years.'

Lovino's heart ached. The Spaniard had already dated someone. Wait why did that make him sad?

'I think your friend is a bastard and he should mind his own freaking business.'

He didn't mean to insult his friend. Why did he have to be this mean and annoying?

'I wouldn't call him a bastard since he was just worried. But I think he should have asked if I even wanted to date anyone.'

For a moment he just stared at the message with empty eyes. Why did that make him sad? It wasn't his stupid business if the Spaniard didn't want to date anyone. But he still felt empty.

'You should at least get mad at him for doing so.'

Lovino knew he wasn't that better. He couldn't get mad at Feliciano for making this account for him. But that was just because he didn't want to see his little brother crying because of him.

'Mad? I don't really even know how to get mad. But I guess I really should tell him my thoughts at least sometimes.'

He couldn't help but agree with the Spaniard. He should do that too, even if it would mean Feliciano crying. Just the thought made him groan from annoyance.

'How the hell is possible that you don't know how to get mad?'

'I just can't. But maybe you could teach me? Okay, I'm just joking. But seems it's quite late. I need to go now. Let's talk again sometime!'

Lovino felt his heart jump to his throat and then returning back to its place. How could he even teach someone who seemed so perfect?

'Si bastard.'

He couldn't answer anything else. he quickly clicked the window away and shut the computer down. He could feel his face was still a bit hot and hisheart wouldn't calm down.

xx~Toni~xx

Antonio closed the computer after saying bye to the Italian he had just started chatting with. The time they had been chatting felt so short and he just wanted to talk more.

"He is just an interesting person! And he looks so cute too!"

The tanned man looked at his coffee mug which was on the computer table next to the keyboard. He took the cup and felt how could it was.

"Looks like I got so excited about talking to him that I left my coffee to get cold. Well he was so cute that it's all worth it. Maybe my old friend from Italy wouldn't mind if I visited there."

Then the Spaniard remembered something and a plan formed in his head.

He chuckled to himself as he took the coffee cup to the kitchen dumping the cold coffee away.

"I hope this plan will work out."

~xxxxxxxxxx~

Antonio was at the airport and he looked at the signs that were written in Italian. He was so lucky that he had studied a bit Italy in his school.

He looked around searching for something or someone and soon he spotted what he was looking for.

xx~Lovi~xx

Lovino had been waiting for the Spaniard to send him a message yesterday but there was no word from him. He hadn't even been online. And of course there was no way that Lovino would sent the first message. That just wouldn't happen.

He sat on a chair in the auditorium of his school. Today was the global exchange student day. There would be students coming to this school too and the teacher wanted everyone to meet them. That's why all the students were in the auditorium.

Soon the principal stepped on the stage behind the microphone. Her blond hair was tied into a bun and she looked very professional for some reason.

"As you all know, it's time for the global exchange weeks once again. We have five exchange students that have decided to come to our school. Two from France, one from Finland and the last one is from Spain."

When Lovino heard Spain his heart skipped a beat. A quick thought that maybe it would be Antonio came to his mind. But he erased that thought since it was impossible.

First the exchange students from France waked on stage and they get to their introductions. Then came the one From Finland. After all that the Spanish exchange student stepped on stage and walked to the microphone.

"Hola! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! It's very nice too meet you all~!"

At that moment Lovino jumped up from his chair and a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Antonio!?"


	2. Did this really happen?

Thischapter is a bit longer than the last one. I had hard time continuing it since I had no ideas what to write. I'm sorry. I would have posted this ealier but I was too lazy to even but my computer on, hah.

But anyways, here is the second chapter, hope ya'll enjoy it. Rewiews would be nice too, since they could help me get ideas ;A;

* * *

 **Xx~Tuesday, morning~xX**

The sky that was darkening and so was Lovino's mood. He had slept only five hours last night and he hated waking up early anyways. He dragged his feet lazily. Then suddenlysoem stupid rock decided to come in his way and he fell down. He was already really clumsy and that rock had not helped the situation. He closed his eyes and his hands moved infront of him from reflex.

For a second he kept his eyes closed but then he realized he was floating in midair. He opened his eyes carefully just to see the gray tarmac. He turned his head a bit but he had no time to see anything since whatever was holding him up spinned him helping him back to balance. Lovino found himself from standing as if nothing had happened. He also found the smiling Spaniard straight infront of him.

"Hola Lovi! You left so suddenly yesterday that I got a bit worried. And you didn't even answer your phone." Antonio's forever smile didn't fade despite his words.

Great, the brunette didn't seem to mind what happened yesterday that much.

"Ciao bastard."

Lovino felt like he should say something to the comment about yesterday but all the words got stuck in his troath. But Antonio looked more happy than just a minute ago. Was it just because Lovino greeted him back? He really was an idiot.

"Lovi, would you like to come over at my house today?"

The question catched Lovino off guard and he stumbled only after just one step. He cussed as he tried to keep his balance.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

But he had just yelled at Antonio yesterday. Did the Spaniard really not mind it at all?

"So will you come?"

Antonio took action since there didn't seem to be an answer coming anytime soon.

Lovino opened his mouth but closed it again imidiately. If he really didn't mind it then what would it hurt to go over at his house. That would mean free food after all. Heck, Antonio would maybe even cook for him. Not that it would make him happy at all!

"Fine. Only if you cook."

"Aww.. I was wishing that you would cook for me..~"

Ah, those puppy eyes should be illegal or something. At least for Antonio, he was just too cute- No! He did not just think that!? Something was weird. The person infront of him was Antonio, the idiot who was too attached to Lovino. Then why did he seem handsome- Stop! He needed to get his eyes checked, they were playing tricks on him.

"No! You cook or I won't agree."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest to make it straight that it was the one and final decision.

Antonio let out a soft sigh and he laughed warmly.

His laugh ringed in Lovino's ears for a while. He convinced himself it was just because it was so annoying. Not any other reason for it.

"I guess it's the final if you put it like that."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head as he stepped a bit at the side. His clear green eyes were closed which felt like a waste to Lovino. He stared at the Spaniard for a moment. The brunette opened his eyes again and blinked.

"Lovi, what is it? Is there something on my face?"

That snapped Lovino back to the real world.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Since you were staring at me so intensely~"

"It was just your imagination! I was looking at the... bird! There was a bird behind you."

Antonio looked very convinced by his excu- reason.

"Okay! But we should really hurry or we'll be late."

That remined Lovino that he had been on his way to school. School! He almost forgot the whole thing! He started to run and Antonio soon passed him. Of course the Spaniard was a lot faster. Well he was more sporty anyways. Suddenly Antonio grabbed his hand and started pulling him.

"What are you doing?!" Lovino let out a shriek as he almost fell.

"We were late, right? So better hurry~"

That statement left Lovino silent. They really were in a hurry so there was no time for an argument. And anyways, there was nothing he could say since, for once, Antonio was right.

 **Xx~Tuesday, lunch time~xX**

Lovino felt so relieved that the bell had finally rang, freeing the students. He was so hungry since he had used all his energy to run so he wouldn't be late. That bastard was the reason he was late in the first place and then he made him run. It was so annoying!

The Italian sat down on one of the tables after taking big serving of some lasange on his plate. He was about to start eating when he noticed Antonio stepped in to the school's dining hall with his two idiot friends. The Spaniard was excitedly chatting with his friends and they took the food. He usually always noticed Lovino, like he had some kind of instinct for it, and this time was no expection. Antonio turned his head and looked straight at Lovino who just then noticed that he had been staring at Antonio for a while. The Italian turned his face away imidiately. The Spaniard waved at his friends as he ran to his Italian friend.

"Hola Lovi~! Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Even though he had asked he didn't wait for the reply. He just casualy sat down opposite of Lovino who frowned.

"What is it bastard?" He didn't turn to look at the older male. He just stared at his food like he could melt it with his stare.

Antonio let out a laugh that had a hint of awkwardness. This made Lovino to look up at the other.

"What is it?" His voice had turned demanding from the curiousity.

He moved the half eaten meal with his fork as he stared at Antonio who was hesistant with his answer.

"You can't come at my house after all. My dad decided to make me work at his shop today.." Antonio averted his eyes but then turned back to Lovino who hit his fork into the food angrily.

What did he even wait from this bastard!? The Spaniard couldn't even keep one promise to him. He should just had said no when Antonio asked if he could come at his house.

As Lovino was about to stuff all rest of the lasange into his mouth Antonio stopped his hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"If I work there now, I'll get the weekend free."

"What about that?"

"I was just thinking that since I have that much free time, I cold come and stay at your house for the weekend?"

That made Lovino's heart skip a beat.

"For the whole weekend? But my parents aren't home then?"

"Si, I heard that from Feli."

Antonio nodded a bit which caused him to move even closer to Lovino who soon pulled back a bit of red dusting his cheeks.

"Fine! But you better come or I won't forgive you!"

He pouted to hide the blush that was turning more visible. He could here Antonio sigh from relief and then let out a soft but cheerful chuckle. That voice of his was just too amazi- annoying. That was what he thought, no way it was anything else.

Lovino felt a warm hand pat his head. He turned to look at Antonio who was softly smiling at him. This made Lovino's face turn even more red than before.

Suddenly Antonio stood up. This took Lovino by a suprise but it wasn't the only reason. The idiot Spaniard hadn't brought any food. As he was about to ask the reason for the missing food Antonio grinned.

"I'll go now. Let's see when we can. I'll have to hurry to work so I can't take you home today. Lo siento."

The Spaniard waved as he ran off to his other friends. Lovino was left there pouting.

"You don't have to take me home anyways."

Then an idea hit him.

 **Xx~Tuesday, after school~xX**

Lovino looked at the clear sky and a sigh escaped from his lips. The cloud he had been staring for a while looked a lot like tomato which made him feel a bit hungry. He could already feel drool dripping down his chin. He almost got distracted enough to not hear the familiar laugh and steps. He turned around to look at the direction of the laugh and saw Antonio who was talking to his friend Francis.

Francis seemed to notice Lovino before Antonio did. He suddenly waved at his Spanish friend and ran off. Antonio looked a bit cionfused but decided not to mind it. He turned his head and his eyes met Lovino's.

Suddenly Lovino felt his heart skip a beat. This must have been the first time he had waited for Antonio at the gate since elementary school. He felt his legs try to escape under him. The young Italian tried to smile but his lips formed into a weird shape and he could feel his face flush red as Antonio raised a brow with a soft chuckle following it.

Antonio soon arrived right in front of Lovino and looked at him. They really were almost at the same eyelevel, just Lovino was a bit shorter.

"What are you doing here Lovi?"

Antonio sounded obviously happy to see Lovino here, of course expecting him to be waiting for the Spaniard. And in that, he was right.

"Just thought.. I-I should take you home! B-because I should repay you all those times you did!"

The Italian could feel his face burning up at that point. His eyes wondered around to escape the Spaniard's happy gaze. He was feeling so embarrased and only from offering to take the other home.

"Really? Would you do that for me Lovi? You really are nice~"

Antonio's answer made Lovino's face burn up even more. He couldn't get a sound out of his mouth so he just nodded. Antonio almost missed the nod but not quite. A grin spread across the older male's lips as he hummed happily. This went without noticing by Lovino because he was still looking at the ground.

 **Xx~Tuesday, evening~xX**

The Italian leaned down on the couch he was sitting on. He felt like squeeling but decided that was too girlish so he kept it inside of him. His grandpa, who had arrived home just a while ago, had looked quite confused because Lovino looked so happy, since it was very rare of him to even show his happiness unless it was about tomatoes.

And the reason he was so happy was of course Antonio.

On their way to Antonio's home the Spaniard had told himabout some kind of suprise he had for the younger male. He would know what it was when Antonio would come over to their house on the weekend.

Lovino wasn't really that curious, of course. It would just be something lame, since it was from the _tomato bastard_. But then, what was this bubbling feeling he felt in his chest?

Lovino fell on his side on the couch with a longing sigh. He wasn't really even interested to the show that was on the television. He wasn't even sure what the show was about anymore.

He felt like he was acting like a stupid girl in love. But no, he wasn't in love, no way! He was just friends with the Spaniard, nothing else. There was no feeling that were even close to love. But Antonio did hug him and say how cute he were all the time. And all those words made Lovino's heart and face feel warm. There was something he couldn't escape.

He was crushing on the Spaniard and bady even! Even he knew it wasn't that kind of crush that would go over in few days if he wouldn't see the bastard. It was something that he had no escape from. But how did this happen? In what point did he start feeling like this towards Antonio?

With those questions in his mind, he coudn't fall asleep the whole night.


	3. Maybe it isn't bad?

Sooooo I made this like imidiately after posting the second chapter, but I didn't post it imidiately since I want to keep the excitement or whatever (Even though there isn't really anything that breathtaking going on)

Rewiews, gimme :'D

But enjoy this chapter~

* * *

"What is that bastard's problem anyways?! He just appears here out of nowhere and says he is here to see me. And what is he doing right now? Talking to all people who just say hi! And everyone wants to talk to him.."

Lovino was in his corner seat grumbling to himself as the teacher of the currect class gave his speach about the global warming. He couldn't really keep the Italian in the back seat focused even though he had remarked about the way he was acting two times.

The hazel eyed boy just stared up at the ceiling cussing quietly. Then suddenly the door of the room flew open. This caused Lovino to loose his balance on the chair and he fell back with a loud crashing noise. Everyone's attention turned from the door to the back, at the just fallen boy. The class bursted out laughing and earned a loud grumble from the boy.

As he was about to get up so he could even somehow escape the unneeded attention, his face was already red from both anger and embarrasement, he stumbled and almost fell again.

He felt someone grapping on his hand and pulling him back to his feet. The warm feeling hand let go and for some reason the class had went all quiet. Soon Lovino found out why.

He lifted his gaze up to see who had helped him instead of laughing and his eyes met the annoyingly familiar green eyes. It was that Spanish bastard! Lovino could feel his face flare up and a yelp escaped from the crack in between his lips as he jumped back.

"Antonio? What are you doing here bastard? Aren't you one year higher than me?"

He looked over the Spaniard's shoulder and saw the other exchange students who were the same year as the said Spaniard. Then it hit him. They were on a tour, how convenient. Just when he was maked fun of, the only person he didn't want to see him being in this situation, came there.

Suddenly the younger male heard someone sifting infront of him and to his suprise Antonio was facing the rest of the class now and he had their attention better than any teacher ever has had.

A soft growl came from the Spaniard and he, for the first time so Lovino saw it, glared. He glared at everyone in the class, expect Lovino, and they all froze in place.

"Everyone of you just laughed. Didn't you see Lovi needed help? Are you blind? I don't really think so. You are just all too busy loving yourselves to help anyone else."

The tone of Antonio's voice was nothing like it was when he talked to Lovino, far from it. His usual warm voice was away and he sounded so cold. Lovino turned his head and looked at him. Once again electricity ran trough his spine but this time from fright. Antonio's lips were curved into a smile but his eyes, oooh his eyes, they were full of dissapointment and anger. He usual warm gaze seemed like an illusion if those eyes were meant to you.

Lovino turned to look at his classmates who were frozen from fear. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look, a bit afraid of the earlier gaze. But the emerald eyes that were looking at him were warm. Like they hadn't even been cold only few seconds ago.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

The worry on the Spaniard's voice was obvious and Lovino couldn't help but burst out laughing. Even in their trance of fear the students of the class turned to look at Lovino the most suprised expressions on. Even Antonio was taken aback by the sudden laughter from the younger male next to him.

"L-Lovi?"

The Italian boy took a deep breath and calmed down. He looked at the class but then turned back to Antonio. BUt he didn't even plan on answering his question.

"Si. I was just wondering this one thing. You must want to meet my brother and grandpa so why don't you come over today?"

Lovino kind of suprised even himself by this question and the sudden confidence he had. Really, he didn't even care what the other's would think. He looked at the suprised older boy in front of him, waiting for the reply.

"Si, I would love to meet your family! I'll try my best to get along with them!"

The way Antonio said it sounded like they were dating or something like that. And the thought made Lovino's heart race and his face turn hotter. He just turned away from the other with a quiet 'mhm'.

"Let's meet at the gate then. Don't forget it, bastard!"

He didn't look at the Spaniard but he could hear his steps as he walked back to the door. He let out a soft and quiet 'si' and stepped out of the door.

Only after the door was closed, Lovino sat back down to his place trying not to squeal like some idiotic girl in love. Since he wasn't in love with any Spanish strangers, okay, maybe they were half strangers but still. There was no love involved. Nope.

For the rest of the class non of his classmates said anything and they were even suprisingly quiet for the first time in ever.

 **Xx~Toni~xX**

Antonio was squealing inside. Lovino, that stubborn foul-mouthed Lovino, had asked him to visit his house and meet his family. The excitement was so visible on his face but he also felt a bit nervous. What if his family didn't like him at all? What if he would mess up and even Lovi would end up hating him?

As he was deep in thought he couldn't listen to the person who was telling about the school's many different parts and doing what people usually did on tours, showing different classrooms and so on.

Antonio tilted his head to the side wondering what Lovino's family was like. What if they all were stubborn like this little pouty Italian? It was a bit hard to imagine.

How about the brother, Feliciano? Well, Antonio had seen that said Italian already earlier today. He seemed so cheerful and cute. But of course nothing was as cute as Lovino, not even close. With good luck their granfather was like the younger brother. It would be easy to talk to him if he was social.

Suddenly the tour was over and they were told to return to the auditorium so they could get the rest of the information about how the exchange student system would go for the three weeks. But Antonio was too deep in thought so he just kept walking forward when suddenly he bumped at the tour guy who shot him a cold glare.

Antonio quickly spinned around in place and ran after the other exchange students. As they arrived to the auditorium they sat down and Antonio could return to his thoughts.

Soon he was so deep in thoughts he couldn't snap out that easily. But at least he was sure about one fact. He didn't feel like not dating anymore. He would get Lovino _one way or another_.

 **~xxxxxxxxxx~**

Antonio sat under the tree as he watched the passing people. They all looked so Italian which was so weird to the Spaniard. Suddenly he noticed the one Italian he was waiting for. From all the other's this one certain person caught his attention. He opened his mouth and yelled out.

"Lovi! Over here!"

He waved his hands furiously after he stood up.

 **Xx~Lovi~xX**

The Italian walked out of the school building after collecting all his courage. He didn't want to keep blushing everytime he saw the Spaniard, since there was no reason to it. He wasn't in love.

Walking in the crowd of people he was starting to doupt the tanned man would even notice him so he glanced around if he saw him. Then suddenly a voice that was really starting to feel all too familiar made him turn to look at the only tree in the school grounds. Under it was standing an idiot who was waving like there was no tommorrow. He ran over to that said idiot.

"Ciao. I told you that we meet up at the gate. That is a fucking tree, not a gate bastard."

Lovino snorted as Antonio turned to look at the tree with the expression that obviously said. 'Oh? Looks like I'm growing old, I can't even see clearly anymore'. Antonio gave a satisfied sigh as he saw Lovino smiling which imidiately made the Italian face another way.

"We should start heading home. Granpa has already made dinner for us since he had a short day at work today. And don't worry, I told him I would be bringing a friend over. And my brother already went home so he won't be walking with us."

Lovino felt a bit weird and sifted awkwardly when Antonio just stared at him listening to him carefully.

"Okay! Good he knows, I don't want to give him a heart attack. Oh, I don't mind walking just with you, that is what I prefer to be totally honest with you."

The Spanish man left out a soft laugh which made Lovino's heart skip a beat. Well his words were the cause to that too. He just gave a nod and turned around as in as a sign to the other that they should start going. As he took the first steps Antonio followed. This would be an intresting evening.

* * *

I just noticed this is turning into one of those high school AUs and I really don't want it to happen. So I will spice it up later, but let Toni just meet his family first

I already have an idea what to do, but you are going to have to wait to find out once I get it written down, heh


End file.
